


Just Two Today

by TrisB



Series: "What If?" Harry Potter AUs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could read it later, privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Today

Harry scooted away from the breakfast table, evading Dudley's Smelting stick, and approached the doormat.

Bill. 

Postcard. 

 

And thick parchment with a green-inked address that seemed to know as much about him as the Dursleys had learned in ten years. 

 

Harry thought fast. If Uncle Vernon knew about the letter, it might as well not have come, so quickly would it be taken away. This had to be an absolute secret; his alone. 

Hastily, he hid it in the back of his shirt. He could read it later, privately. 

"Just two today," he called, bringing them back into the kitchen.


End file.
